


Secrets

by badgirlshenanigans



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlshenanigans/pseuds/badgirlshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is forced to reveal being an inhuman to Jemma. They try to rebuild their relationship with the added stress of the abilities, and Skye attempting to control them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

It was supposed to be routine tests, of course that’dchanged the moment Jemma volunteered to execute them, wanting to clear Skye herself. A normal doctor would’ve been easy to lie to, she was well practiced in lying to strangers, best of all there was no loyalty to honesty with a stranger. Jemma was another story.

‘How are you feeling? Any side effects’?

It was a standard question. A rather basic one at that, but it had been enough. Enough to trigger her emotions, and everything had quickly come apart at the seams after that.

“Skye don’t be ridiculous, you were cleared remember? Your tests all came back clean.”

Jemma’s hand is still resting on her arm, she’d moved defensively in the chaos, as if she were going to shield Skye from the damage. As if she deserved protecting despite it being entirely her own doing.

“Fitz tampered with the results. I was going to tell you- I’m so sorry Jemma”.

The tremors intensify and Skye isn’t sure how to reign herself in. Not with Jemma looking at her as if she’s a complete stranger. It only takes a moment for her eyes to find her icer. It’d come back along with all of her other tactical gear now that she was cleared. Jemma realizes her intent a moment too late and before she can make a move to stop the act Skye’s got the icer and she’s shooting herself in the chest. The irony doesn’t even have a chance to sink in before Skye’s hitting the floor.

\------------------------------------------

“I think she’s coming too. Skye can you open your eyes for me”?

Everything’s far too bright for her liking. She’s disappointed although not surprised when she realizes the person shining the light in her eyes isn’t Jemma.

“Where’s Jemma? Is she alright”?

Her voice sounds rough and she isn’t sure if it’s emotion of the after effects of the icer causing it. Bobbi’s face transitions from a smile to a neutral one and that’s answer enough.   
“Agent Simmon’s thought her presence might make things more difficult for you”.

“Jemma doesn’t want to see me”.

“I think she’s just worried she’s going to make controlling your- abilities more difficult”.

Skye’s finally managed to grasp her surroundings and frowns at the state of the medical bay,” how did I get here”?

“May. Jemma fetched her after you iced yourself. She just left, Coulson needed backup, but she’ll be happy to hear you’re up”.

Skye realizes that Fitz and Mack are standing against the far wall and her frown deepen,” your backup”?

“Security policy.”

“Should’ve guessed. You don’t need it, I’ve got it covered”.

She wishes she was as confident as she sounded.

\--------------------------------------------

A week. Jemma had managed to avoid her for an entire week. Which was pretty impressive considering the tight quarters they inhabited. It probably helped that Skye had taken up residence in the bus. The old prison cell was isolated. It made sense to move herself away from her teammates, and it prevented her from having to experience being forced into isolation.

She almost never feels the tremors, occasionally a topic is broached or a sentence spoken that shakes her, only for a moment and before she knows it, the moments passed. Sleeping is a little more hit or miss. It’s common for dreams to pull the tremors from her. It’s almost more surprising when the shaking dragging her from the recesses of sleep aren’t her own.

“There were tremors I wanted to make sure you were alright”.

“You came to check on me?”

“I thought you might need me- or rather someone. Were you having a bad dream”?

It’s far too easy for Skye to fall back into being comfortable around Jemma. It seems unfair after everything that Jemma’s hands are pressed as if it’s the more normal thing in the world. The thought doesn’t stop Skye’s hands from finding Jemma’s. The effect is almost immediate and the tremors are quick to subside. The relief is evident in both of them. 

“You can leave if you want, I’ve got this under control”, you’ve been avoiding me so why stop now’, goes unspoken.”

“Skye- I was simply trying to make it easier for you”.

“Let’s be realistic here Jemma nothing’s going to make my life easier right now. We both know that you leaving is the exact opposite”.

Skye wishes she didn’t sound so bitter, or that she could maintain some façade of being ambivalent towards Jemma’s disappearance from her life. They’d never been good at hiding things from one another though, and now was no exception. Even now Skye can feel the hurt and strain radiating from Jemma, as if this separation wasn’t her fault.

“I just didn’t know how to face you. I said such horrible things about Raina and other inhumans I just thought-“.

“That I’d hold that against you”?

“That you’d think I view you as a monster.”

“Don’t you”?

“See you as a monster? No never”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Skye it’s okay you’re safe, I’m right here”.

It’s hard to extract herself from the dream. It feels like moments ago she was pulling the trigger on herself. Jemma’s already moved to sit in front of her, hands placed on Skye’s face forcing her into the present.

“I can’t control this Jemma, I’m not strong enough”.

Normally seeing Jemma is enough to steady her, but with the far too real threat of being added to the index, it’s as if her minds finally cracking.

“You can do this Skye I’m right here. Just focus on me”.

“I can’t- I can’t focus-“.

Jemma stares at her. Deliberating. Before Skye can reach for the icer she has stashed under her bed Jemma’s kissing her. Really kissing her. Skye’s fingers thread through Jemma’s hair almost immediately, and she’s quick to return the sentiment.

Unfortunately Jemma’s already pulling back looking at her in a mix of awe and contentment.

“You did it Skye.”

She notices the lack of shaking and she relaxes, calmly removing her fingers from Jemma’s hair.

“That was effective although confusing.”

“Oh right sorry- you probably didn’t want- I’ve just been wanting to do that and I panicked and-“.

Skye leans over to press her lips once again to Jemma’s smiling despite herself.

“I’m glad you did”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“You can’t go Skye you aren’t ready.”

“It’s my father, my responsibility, if I don’t go he’s going to try to kill them and I can’t live with that.”

“They’re well trained they can handle this Skye.”

Skye knows Jemma won’t budge, but neither can she. Not when this means potentially understand herself better, and not when it means she’s the cause of the risk to the team.

“I’ve gotta go Jem. I promise I’m coming back”.

She tries to ignore the ache in her heart as she turns her back on the scientist and flees the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Skye can you hear me”?

Everything hurts. Memories flood through her and she remembers all too vividly the field, her father’s insane ramblings and the tremors, and somehow stopping them, keeping the team safe, and then nothing.

“My father- the team, is everyone okay? Did I stop it”?

“Oh Skye”.

Fingers run along her jaw and she knows its Jemma, that forces her eyes open more than her own willpower. They’re in their room. May’s there and so is Coulson, and she feels herself calm instantly.   
“You guys are alright, I made it stop”.

There’s a small shake of May’s head and Coulson’s looking at her almost in a pitying fashion.

“What is it? You guys look like-”, someone died. Skye can’t bring herself to ask after Trip and they seem to understand.

“Everyone’s fine, but you didn’t stop it Skye”, May’s tone is soft albeit clipped.

It’s then that she notices the uncomfortable press against her arms. Sitting up ever so slightly she frowns at the dark braces covering her forearms and eyes Jemma steadily,” why do I have these”?

“You turned your powers internally. You didn’t stop them you simply directed them at yourself.”

“What exactly does that mean”?  
“You have over seventy-five hairline fractures from your clavicle to your wrists. Skye you were damaging yourself to prevent the tremors. I made the braces to absorb the shaking, so it should help in the event that you try this again”.

Skye’s eyes dance between the three of them before settling on Jemma’s concerned pair.

“What am I supposed to do”?

Jemma’s hand finds her own, despite the braces it’s a small comfort.

“We’re going to figure this out Skye. Together”.


End file.
